¿Mi primera vez?
by clafer97
Summary: Tan solo había sido una escena erótica, y por lo mismo lo trate de llevar con calma y humillarlo un ratito, nada grave. —¿Ya estábamos grandes para ese tipo de temas, no?— se burló y me burle. Admitía que se me calentaba la hormona pero... ¿de verdad quería hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Un poco de AU, personajes Ooc**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **¿Mi primera vez?**

Click… Click… Click…

Era el sonido que emitía el control remoto cada vez que le picaba al botón para ir hacía abajo de la lista de géneros de películas que se encontraban en Netflix. Llevé mi puño hacía mi mejilla para reposarla y entrecerré mis ojos ya que se me había hecho demasiado aburrido el que no encontrará nada de mi agrado.

Ese día era un sábado lluvioso, por lo que todo me daba flojera y no tenía ganas de ir a la era Sengoku, así que ese día no vería a Inuyasha ni a mis amigos… o eso era lo que yo creía.

Desde en la mañana había decidido solo recostarme en mi cama y disponerme a ver películas que me llamaran la atención. Hasta ese momento solo llevaba 3 y quería ver más, pero ninguna se me hacía lo bastante interesante para ponerle play.

Bostecé con pesadez al tiempo que seguía buscando.

Acción… Drama… Comedia… Terror… Amor. Son los géneros que me salían en la página principal pero la verdad es que ya estaba harta de ver películas. No soy de esas personas que se picaban todo el día viendo esas cosas pero el día lo ameritaba.

Solté un pequeño bufido y mejor opté por ver una serie. Total, ya tenía muchísimo que no me clavaba con una. Bueno… de hecho nunca me había clavado con una serie, la última había sido Pretty Little Liars, pero solo alcace hasta la temporada 5 y también quise ver Grey's Anatomy, pero a casusa del poco tiempo que tenía deje de continuarlas y no me quedaban muchas ganas de seguirle, quería algo más intenso e interesante. Así que empecé a hacer memoria y recordé que en la escuela mis amigas me habían recomendado una serie que se llama Games of thrones así que… ¿por qué no? Igual y me calaría para ver si esa al menos la terminaba hasta donde iba actualmente,

Busque en la sección de la lupa para escribir letra por letra el título de la serie hasta que en los resultados salió que no estaba. ¡Maldición!

— Mierda…— murmuré. Apagué la televisión y agarre mi laptop. Seguro en las páginas piratas las encontraría. Si, lo siento. Pero el fin justifica los medios. No me juzguen ya que seguro ustedes también lo hacen.

Tecleé: y de ahí pude encontrar lo que quería ver. Me puse cómoda agarrando una almohada y mirando fijamente hacía la pequeña pantalla. Agarré mi largo cabello para reposarlo a un lado y coger las frituras que se encontraban en mi pequeño tocador. Apenas iba a comenzar por ver el primer capítulo cuando una ráfaga de aire se coló sobre la ventana. Solté un gritó de pánico al momento de cerrar un ojo evitando que me llegará a caer basura que arrastraba el viento. Sabía que estaba lloviendo pero no sabía que se había desatado una tormenta.

Puse el aparato a un lado de la cama para disponerme a cerrar la ventana y justo antes de poder tocarla un ser de tamaño medio apareció sobre el alfeizar provocando que me echara para atrás y dándome un buen golpe en el trasero.

— ¡Inuyasha!, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? — gruñe un poco molesta por el buen trancazo que me había metido.

Éste solo se inmuto sacudirse el agua imitando como si fuera un perro, por lo que no tomó mucha atención a mi reclamo. Al terminar de hacerlo se adentró a mi habitación y él mismo se encargó de cerrar la ventana.

— Solo vine a visitarte pequeña tonta, ¿qué acaso no puedo? — sonrió maliciosamente y yo solo alcance a entornar mis ojos. Lo amaba, sí. Pero a veces era un tonto. No es la primera vez que llegaba repentinamente. Muchas veces entraba cuando apenas me había acabado de bañar o cuando me encontraba cambiándome de ropa o incluso cuando quería tener un momento para mi sola y con mi mano. Okey. Olviden eso. Broma.

Pero el punto era que entraba en las peores de las situaciones, sin mencionar que otras tantas accedía cuando mi mamá y yo nos peleamos por alguna tontería. Odiaba que a mis 18 años todavía me tratara como una niña pequeña, pero bueno. Así son las madres y a pesar de eso la amo con todo mi corazón.

— Pues sí, pero pensé que ya nos veríamos hasta mañana. — comenté un poco confundida ante aquella verdad que mencione y me levantaba para así poder prender la luz que minutos antes se encontraba apagada.

— Meh… La anciana Kaede se durmió así que hoy no la pude ayudar con mucho. — pausó para acomodarse en mi cama y me dispuse a hacer lo mismo para sentarme junto a él.

— Miroku y Sango creo que están haciendo bebés por lo que alcancé a escuchar afuera de su casa. — encogió sus hombres restándole importancia a lo que él mismo acababa de decir y al terminar de mencionar eso sentí como mi cara ardía de vergüenza y me sorprendía el hecho de que aquel joven de cabellos plateados lo dijera como si nada.

Inuyasha volteó a verme algo divertido y soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

— Vamos Kagome, ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para avergonzarnos con ese tipo de temas. — le di un fuerte zape en su cabeza por lo que solo gruñó y me pregunto porque había sido eso.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero no seas tan desinhibido. — exhale algo de aire para calmarme y no estrangularlo ahí mismo.

— Bueno…— proseguí. — ¿Y Shippo?. — Inuyasha se quedó un momento pensando en eso, tratando de acordarse del porque no se había quedado con él y como si un foco se le hubiera prendido arriba de su cabeza comenzó a relatarme.

— Salió en una cita con una muchacha. — dijo tranquilamente. Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro… y tristeza… ¡En qué momento habíamos crecido tanto! Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de mi rostro inconscientemente e Inuyahsa me miro con mucha confusión y enojo.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Es porque te gusta el zorro o qué? — exagero demasiado con lo último así que solo le pllizque el brazo y éste inmediatamente se sobó aquella parte adolorida.

— ¡Auch! — soltó con dolor. A veces llegaba tener unos celos tan exagerados que me llegaba a hartar y mi mejor manera de desquitarme era provocándole un poco de dolor físico para que agarrara la onda y que no fuera tan pesado en ese tema.

— No seas tonto. Simplemente me da un no sé qué saber que cada vez estamos creciendo más y madurando de una forma especial…— me detuve y lo mire fijamente. — Bueno, excepto tú. — rodó sus ojos y termino por acostarse en mi cama, se percató de la laptop y la tomó entre su brazos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás viendo? — preguntó con curiosidad y asombró extremo. Nunca le cansaría encantarse con aquellos aparatos que pertenecían a mi época. Sabía hasta ese momento que era una laptop, pero nunca trato de usarla.

— Estaba por comenzar a ver una serie en lo que tú llegaste. — me miró con confusión.

— ¿Qué es una serie? — no me enojé ni nada por el estilo pues Inuyasha no sabía muchas cosas acerca de mi actualidad, por lo que le expliqué pacientemente lo que era.

— Bueno, no se diga más, hay que verla. — se acomodó entre las almohadas dejándome un poco de espacio para que me acostara a un lado de él.

Los dos nos acurrucamos y en ese momento quise que así fuera para siempre. Él y yo acostados sobre la cama, haciéndonos cariñitos en el brazo y en el cabello, un día lluvioso viendo una serie… ¿qué más podría pedir?

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que acabo el primer capítulo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! — Inuyasha se levantó estrepitosamente y esto hizo que me sobresaltara de mi lugar robándome toda mi relajación.

— ¿Cómo puede acabar así? ¡Maldito Jamie Lannister! — mi ceño se frunció con total enojo. A veces llegaba a odiar lo intenso que se ponía por cualquier cosa… Bueno, a mí también me molestó lo que hizo el personaje pero no reaccionaba de tal manera que hasta el vecino alcanzará a escuchar.

— ¡Cállate o si no ya no pongo el otro capítulo. — mi chico de ojos miel se indignó y estaba a punto de reclamar pero lo amenacé con apagar la lap.

— Esta bien, está bien… Solo espero que Bran despierte. — suspiré y puse play al siguiente capítulo.

Debo admitir que nunca me había topado con una serie así… Llena de acción, drama, ciencia ficción y… amor. De cierta manera. Ya que mientras proseguíamos viendo aquel rodaje de pronto apareció una escena erótica. Traté de no tomarle mucha importancia y solo la veía contemplando aquellas imágenes.

Yo estaba bien, trataba de tomarlo a ligera porque, a pesar de que estaban explicitas, no quise darle mucha importancia. Era inevitable que no se me calentara la hormona, ya que a mis 18 años, mi cuerpo empezaba a tener fuertes atracciones hacia mi novio pero trate de sobrellevarlo y no actuar como una niña de 15 años pero en cuanto a Inuyasha… Juro que traté de no soltar una carcajada ya que noté como sus músculos se tensaban y de vez de cuando dirigía su mirada a otro lado. El capítulo acabo en eso por lo que ahora fui yo la que comenzó a tomar acción de la situación. Así que no comencé el próximo para hablar un rato con él. Esto era divertido y esperaba que no me saliera contraproducente.

— Oh vamos… ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para avergonzarnos con ese tipo de temas. — lo arremedé a lo que solo frunció las cejas y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

— Cállate. — murmuró por lo bajo. Me reí un poco y creí que eso era más que suficiente para humillarlo en ese día. Así que cuando quise ponerle play al otro capítulo Inuyasha llamó por mi nombre.

— Kagome… — empezó.

— ¿sí? — pregunté algo ansiosa por saber qué es lo que él quería preguntarle.

— Tu… ¿aún eres… eso? — ¿era yo o acaso no quería preguntarme como tal que si era virgen?

— ¿Qué si soy… Virgen? — volteó su cara para no toparse con mis ojos. Sonreí mientras buscaba su mirada perdida entre el espacio de mi cuarto.

— Si, si lo soy… ¿y tú?. — la verdad no estaba muy convencida en preguntar aquello pero la duda me mataba… Sabía que antes tenía una especia de relación con Kikyo pero nunca había llegado a saber si él se había entregado completamente también en cuerpo a ella.

Bajé mi vista al suelo. La pregunta ya estaba hecha y no me podía echar para atrás, aunque después me arrepintiera si la respuesta era no. Después de un largo rato de silencio incómodo por fin respindió:

— No lo soy. — sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos pero no quedaba de otra más de que afrontar la verdad y aceptarla. Me volví a acomodar para seguir viendo Games of thrones y de nuevo mi novio me interrumpió.

— ¿Pero sabes una cosa…? — mi cabeza giro para verlo frente a frente y así pudiera proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

— Quiero que seas tú la última. — sentí como mi corazón recobraba el sentido de la vida y comenzó a palpitarme demasiado rápido y fuerte. ¿De verdad estaba segura de querer hacerlo?

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí clafer97 reportándose con una nueva y pequeña historia que espero les guste.**

 **Consistirá en dos partes y aquí ésta la primera. Solo necesito un pequeño favor de parte de ustedes. Si quieren que ponga contenido fuerte o contenido leve necesito que me hagan saberlo. Sus opiniones cuentan muchísimo para mí y espero les haya sido de su agrado esta primera parte. Hasta no tener al menos tres o más opiniones no podré continuar bien con la historia ya que esto no solo lo hago por mí sino también por ustedes.**

 **¡Cualquier crítica constructiva o duda será bien recibida! No saben lo bien que les hace leer sus opiniones a escritores aficionados como yo.**

 **¡See you!**


	2. Final

**Los personajes no pertenecen.**

 **Personajes OoC.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **-00-**

Su mirada era penetrante y demandante, no pensé que esto se fuera a salir de control y la verdad era que no estaba segura si quería tener relaciones con él… Estaba hecha un nudo de dudas, para empezar, no tenían preservativo y se sentía una estúpida… ¿Cómo iba a lograr hacer las cosas bien si nunca las había hecho…?

Bajé un poco mi mirada para que mi cabello ocultara el agua que se comenzaba a acumular en mis ojos. Noté como Inuyasha se tensaba. Sabía que no podría ser buen momento, pero aun así se arriesgó, porque como fuera el asunto, el sentía amor.

Lo sentía ella porque lo transmitía él.

Empecé a temblar poco y enseguida él llevo una mano rápidamente a mi mejilla limpiando la primera lágrima que había salido de mis ojos.

—Oye… tranquila. Si no te sientes preparada no hay ningún problema. —dijo suave y dulcemente y deposito un tierno beso sobre mi frente.

Me sentía paralizada, quería hacerlo, pero algo me bloqueaba que no podía ni siquiera moverme del todo.

Mi novio no insistió mas en el tema y se volvió a acomodar como estábamos acostados para reproducir el siguiente capítulo de la serie.

Duramos unos cuantos minutos más en esa posición hasta que tragué hondo de aire lo más disimuladamente que pude.

Me había visto bien estúpida, pero compensaría mi pánico con mi valor.

Volteé lentamente mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y junté mis labios con los de él. Empecé suave, como si estuviera comiendo m helado favorito pero esta vez el sabor era diferente, era de él y no podía esperar menos de eso.

Mis manos viajaban por toda su cabeza acariciando lentamente su cabello plateado sedoso. Al principio sentía sus sentimientos de duda al no saber que estaba pasando, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que sus manos también empezaron a moverse desde mi nuca hasta el término de mi espalda.

Muy sigilosamente hice a un lado la laptop para que la cama quedara completamente a nuestra disposición y en cuanto hice eso me subí a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo y posicionar mi intimidad cubierta de ropa sobre la suya que estaba igual y moverme lenta y algo torpe sobre él.

A cada segundo que pasaba, sentía como iba subiendo la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos y la excitación que ambos sentíamos en ese momento.

Inuyasha aventuró a adentrar su mano por debajo de mi blusa hasta llegar a mi pecho, y tomó uno en sus manos por arriba de mi ropa interior, masajeándolo suave. Solté un pequeño y poco sonoro gemido y sentí como él se prendía más.

Se sentó y cuidadosamente me quito la prenda de arriba y yo hice lo mismo con la suya. Cuando acabe el se animo a quitarme lo que cubría mis senos y los dejo expuestos a él.

Me sonrojé levemente y mi primer acto reflejo fue tratar de ocultarlos, pero el rápidamente detuvo mis dos manos.

Lo observe algo confundida y este llevo sus dos manos hacia ellos y comenzó a estimularlos. Dejé de lado la vergüenza para darle paso al placer. Cerré mis ojos y llevé mi cabeza hacía atrás para sentir aun mas aquella sensación nueva. En eso, sentí su lengua rozar uno de mis pezones y después llevárselo todo a la boca. Gemí un poco mas fuerte. De verdad que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Inuyasha—susurré lentamente y tomé entre mis dos manos su cabeza para acariciarla.

Sentía como su sexo se hacía cada vez mas grande y mi intimidad se sentía húmeda al grado de sentir todas mis braguitas húmedas.

Cuando acabo de estimular mi pecho me agarro fuertemente y me acostó, quedando el encima de mí.

Comenzó nuevamente a besarme los labios y recorrer lentamente mi cuerpo. Primero me beso los lóbulos de mis orejas sintiendo mucho éxtasis y la siguiente parada fue a mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos a el y nuevamente a mis pezones. Me estaba volviendo loca a cada beso y roce que daba. Hasta que llego a mi short.

Pensé que primero me quitaría eso, pero grande fue la sorpresa al notar que lo estaba bajando todo por completo, incluido mis bragas. Mis piernas rápidamente e cerraron e Inuyasha las fue separando poco a poco sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Después estos viajaron a todo mi cuerpo.

—Eres perfecta. -—dijo en un susurro y su boca otra vez ya se encontraba de nuevo con la mía.

De un momento a otro sentí su mano llegaba a mi intimidad y sus dedos comenzaban a moverse frenéticamente sobre mi clítoris.

Gemí un poco mas fuerte dejando que el placer se apoderará de mí y en eso llevo una mano hacía la entrada de mi vagina e introdujo un dedo. Seguí gimiendo y suspirando mas fuerte. Esto me iba a matar.

En eso, se detuvo y se quito todas las prendas que llevaba encima sin parpadear. Se volvió a acomodar y siguió besándome y en eso fue hasta mi oído y me susurro:

—No tengas miedo, al principio te dolerá, pero te apuesto a que después no queras dejar que pare. – Esto me asusto un poco y antes de que pudiera decir algo su miembro se fue introduciendo lentamente en mí.

Solté un pequeño grito de dolor y sentía como las lagrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos.

Inuaysha me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y así como metió su intimidad la fue sacando poco a poco. Sus movimientos eran lentos porque aun sentía dolor y esto lo comprobaba gracias a que encajaba mis uñas a su espalda, pero después de varias estocadas sentí que mi cuerpo quería mas de eso. Así que ahora fui yo la que atraía su cuerpo al mío gimiendo y pidiéndole más.

—Eres mía, Kagome…- gruño cerca de mi oído mientras me penetraba cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte, a los que yo gemía descontroladamente. Su mano jugaba con mi pecho mientras el me besaba frenéticamente. Ya no podía aguantar más, sentía cerca el orgasmo y esperaba que él también. Después de varios movimientos fuertes y placenteros sintió como los dos llegaban al final del acto. Inuyasha se tumbó al lado de ella mientras acariciaba su cara.

—Te amo, Kagome – susurró levemente

—Yo también te amo, Inuyasha. —

-00-

 **Holaaaa! Aquí Clafer97 reportándome con el final de la historia. ¡Es la primera vez que hago un lemmon y espero no haberlo hecho tan meeeeeh, y si fue o no fue así háganmelo saber con un comentario! Disculpen mucho la tardanza, pero soy muy floja en cuanto a esto y quise terminarlo ya de una vez que estaba algo "inspirada". Acepto criticas constructivas y si quieren que lo mejore o que estuvo bien así díganmelo y veré que puedo hacer jajaja. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores de la historia, espero no haberlos desfraudado!**

 **¡See you!**


End file.
